User talk:Dr Edgar Zomboss
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Plants vs Zombies Mod Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Zomboss I'm a new contributor. Help me knows how to help the wiki! But u must promise to went back to my wiki, otherwise, I'll leave ur one.mails to him through his mailbox, and being an admin, is what he did at this wiki. 04:03, He's Laptop Zombie, he's right here next to you! Send September 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I? Be an Admin? Thanks! You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 13:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Doctor Zomboss I found some pretty cool recolor program (actually Jeremy... show me about it) name Pixlr Editor. You can try it here: http://pixlr.com/editor/ P.s: it cannot recolor black or white to other color and vice versa. P.s.s: use the tool name "color replace tool" in the left to recolor Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 04:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) If i mod I'm thinking of modding soon. All I wonder is how you rename the Plants and Zombies and change their almanac entries and so forth. Can you tell me?I like Phineas and Ferb Gretchen's my favorite Fireside Girl Wow this signature FAILS epicly. 00:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Dank ya! Thank ya. U helped me! Now i work on mah mod "Jeremy...'s party PvZ" ;)Durianpultz44 has been BACK! YAY YAY! For some weeks or monthes! YAY YAY!His bloggz, before he returns! YAY YAY! 15:22, October 19, 2011 (UTC) SUCK IT SUCK IT! WHAT U GOT YOU ADMIN? Title says some. Well, you block me for 1 month, until before Christmas. UNBLOCK ME IN PVZCC or SUCK MY PLATNIUM AK-47 SUCK MY PLATNIUM AK-47! WHAT U GOT TO SHOOT ME BUB?! RAGE! GOOD LORD IT'S ALMOST THANKSGIVING Well, an infinte block sucks eggs. So what do you plan for Thanksgiving! If you don't answer this quick, I'll slap you in the face! You don't want that to happen! I'M WAITING! Being a rude person You didn't know what I'm am. I'm really not the rudest, rudest, RUDEST person you met. SO what is the rudest person you've met, excluding me? Rude: This sucks! We should delete this immediately! '''Un-rude: '''Wait, why is this article badly made? We should add categories, fix the grammar, and add more content. Anyone agree? Which one is better? Rude or Un-rude? FOR GOD'S SAKE Unblock me! If you unblock me, should I really apologize to Paperairplane? Yes or no? Please unblock me in PvZCC, I mean it. I was sorry for spamming, I was just in a hurry. Should've clicked the post comment button once. 12:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Please shorten my block 1 year please! We have problem!! Hey Zomboss my PeaShooterSingle.reanim.compiled and PeaShooter.reanim.compiled got errors so i need your help to fix them pls?BananaBanana CattailBanana Shooter 10:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for creating this wiki! are the ideas on it are verry cool. I hope i can release here very much mods(i finish one, i working on 2 and i have verry much ideas). hey, can i borrow your idea about the brainiac zombie; it will be in my next mod: if you accept you will be in credits Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:53, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Can I be an admin? I can change the wordmark and do some stuff here like put a time thingy near the search box. Please? Guppie the Third Talk page 04:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC)